Electro Strikes
by AquafireAngel
Summary: SpiderMan must defeat Electro and save J. Jonah Jameson. Note: Just a one chapter short story.


**Electro Strikes**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or Marvel._

* * *

New York City looked so beautiful from high above. Each building appeared to be just a small piece of a giant jigsaw puzzle. A cool breeze blew against Spider-Man's masked face as he swung through the air. The sun was just starting to set and it seemed peaceful. However, Spider-Man was actually on his way to deal with Electro, one of New York's most deadliest criminals. Electro was power-crazed super villain with the ability to discharge powerful streams of electrical current. He was technically like a human battery. He had to be defeated or innocent people could get hurt and that was the one thing Spider-Man hated the most. Being the protector of a big city wasn't an easy job but Spider-Man knew he had to do it. 

Spider-Man's heart was being at a fast rate. He was exhilarated. A sudden swarm of loud police sirens roared passed him and he knew he was getting close. As he kept swinging through the skies, he could just manage to see the tall tower that Electro was standing on. Electro wasn't that hard to see. He was wearing his usual tight, green jumpsuit and his bright ,yellow, starfish shaped mask. Spider-Man could hear his maniacal laughter as he neared closer to his target.

Spider-Man lowered downwards as he didn't want to be seen by Electro. Otherwise Electro could take him out with a single shot. He lowered more until sticking himself to one side of the tower. He made his way up the tower in a crawling motion. The tower seemed to go on forever as the red and blue suited hero grew a little tiresome. After finally reaching the top, he peeped his head over the edge.

The eyes under Spider-Man's rubber mask lit up. Electro had J. Jonah Jameson tied up with a strong rope. That meant that he'd have to save somebody who hated him. Jameson had always hated Spider-Man. He constantly tried to prove that Spider-Man was a criminal and published this in his notorious newspaper, The Daily Bugle. Jonah looked terrified as Spidey noticed his usual cropped hair and mustache. No cigar, though. That had to be a change.

Electro hands were on his hips and he was fiercely staring at Jonah. He looked like a lion about to pounce on unsuspecting prey. Spider-Man jumped from the wall and landed on the building top with a quiet thud. Electro turned around with a groan as Jonah gasped.

"Hey, Electro, looks like somebody's gotta a school boy crush."

Electro gritted his teeth together and clutched his fists as he felt the rage build up inside of him. "Spider-Man!" Electro exclaimed. It was then that his fists lit up like a bulb as a fierce strike of electricity was fired at Spider-Man, whom barely managed to evade.

"It's nice to see you too. It's a shame, I was expecting a surprise party."

"Well let me give you your present, Web Head," Electro cackled before releasing another electrical blast at his opponent. Spider-Man leaped out of the way again as he got closer to Jameson.

Spider-Man evaded again, just missing another strike of electricity. He lunged for the tied-up Jameson, grabbing him with a strong grasp. Spider-Man popped the mean editor on his shoulder and threw himself off the tower. He couldn't concentrate well due to Jameson screaming in his ear.

The Web Slinger spun a strand of web at a hanging flagpole and was successful. Jonah was amazed by the beauty as Spider-Man soared through the busy canyons of New York, until finally landing on the ground.

The two felt awkward with the situation. Jonah merely nodded to his savior, who then nodded back. Spider-Man smiled under his mask before taking himself back into the skies. The tower seemed even bigger than before. Spidey sighed with annoyance as he climbed up the side once more. He suddenly jumped and stuck onto another part of the wall when his spider sense activated. Luckily, he had evaded a bolt of electricity from Electro.

Electro was leaning over the edge of the tower, his eyes squinted through his mask.

"Your gonna fry, bug," the electrical fiend yelled.

"Your frying? Oh cool. I'll guess I'll have a nice cheeseburger then," the rubber suited man mocked, still making his way up the wall.

Electro's gloved hand was surrounded with electrical fields. Raising his arm, he prepared to release another volt at Spider-Man. A sudden thread of web was splattered across his eyes. Electro yelled as he tried to get the web off. Spider-Man delivered a swift punch across Electro's face, making him tumble onto his back.

"Looks like somebody's been a very bad boy. I think you need to be grounded, young man," Spider-Man said as he walked up to Electro. The megalomaniac instantly leaped up from his back with a charge. Spider-Man kicked his attacker powerfully in the stomach, knocking him over the edge of the tower. Electro shrieked as he fell through the air. The air was still gentle and the sun was still in the process of setting.

Electro suddenly stopped in the air as he felt sticky substances cover his body. It was Spider-Man's webbing. He had saved him? Electro couldn't hardly move. He was covered in a web cocoon. The jumpsuit-wearing criminal was lowered into an alleyway with the web. Spider-Man spun another dozen strands and attached them to both Electro and a sewer pipe in the alley. It wasn't long before Electro was tied to the sewer pipe.

Spider-Man landed in front of him. "No TV for a month, mister."

Electro growled with anger but he couldn't do anything. He was trapped in a cocoon of web.

"Hey and while your in jail, would you mind asking Mysterio how's he doing? He hasn't sent me a single letter or e-mail." The Webbed Wonder waved goodbye to his adversary and swung into the distance, just as the sun had set.


End file.
